His Snow White Queen
by Emily Arya
Summary: Clary Fray is 18 years old; she applied to one of America's best art schools and lives on her own. Her boyfriend Jace Herondale is in the army, they get to see each other in school breaks. Jonathan's death haunts her every day, did she make the right choice? What if he could've changed? What if he's not really dead?
1. Autor

**Warning!** This story contains: incest, rape, gore and City of Heavenly Fire spoilers. All rights belong to Cassandra Clare.

My prologue is kind of short, but it's an intro to the story. Let me know if it's interesting!

PS. English is not my first language so excuse me for grammatical errors!

Love,

Emily Arya


	2. Prologue

**Prologue. **

It has been a while since Clary has visited home, man she had missed Luke and her mother's cooking skills. She was sitting at the kitchen table, flipping through some fashion and vintage magazines. She was looking for girls with pretty lipstick, since she needed that for her new project. 'Are you looking forward to next month?' Jocelyn asked, her red hair was tied up in a bun. She wasn't wearing any make-up and she wore comfy home clothing. Clary always admired her mother's beauty. Her face was kind of ageless.

'Of course I do,' Clary smiled. 'We'll finally get to meet each other again. It feels so good to have him home again.'

Jocelyn sat next to her Clary, admiring her daughter's artwork. She was glad her daughter had made it so far. She was finally living on her own and having a lovely boyfriend. Her projects were getting straight A's and she doesn't seem to think about Jonathan so much. At least Jocelyn hoped Jonathan's death didn't haunt her daughter. Jocelyn had much to cope with since Clary killed Jonathan. It felt like she had lost her son twice, at his birth and at the age of 18. Jocelyn would get over it, eventually. She just hoped that Clary didn't blame herself for her mother's eternal grieve because she pierced Heosphoros trough his heart.

'What's on your mind mom?' Clary asked, her green eyes kind of confused.

'I was thinking about your brother.' Jocelyn said.

Clary stiffened, not wanting to bring this topic up. The mention of her brother seemed to rip old bandages off their wounds. 'Why?'

'Because I miss him.' Jocelyn said, her voice kind of choked in her throat.

Clary replied with a simple 'oh' and left the kitchen. After that she packed her clothes and apologized to her mother, for not staying over this weekend. She couldn't bear her mother when she was mourning about Jonathan. At least, not yet. The guilt was eating her alive, each day she'd wake up with him on her mind. With that moment playing over and over again in her head. He was on her mind when she was driving in her car, during her projects and even when she went to bed. She tried to convince herself that it was for everyone's good. But why did she feel so guilty?


	3. You're mine

**You're mine.**

Clary went to grocery shopping and unpacked her bags. The only thing she hated about living on her own was doing the groceries on her own, since Isabelle was never around. She also applied to the army and stayed longer at the camp than Jace, since she had no one to visit. Simon didn't even remember her and her brother Alec lived at the other side of the country. With a sigh of relief Clary sat down on the couch. She stretched her legs out and checked her agenda. She had so many assignments due Friday, it felt like her head was going to explode.

The sound of the doorbell rang through her room.

'Who's there?' Clary asked.

No reaction.

She sighed and get up to open the door.

With a kind of bored face the redhead opened the door. Her blank expression went shocked, when she saw who was standing at her door.

'J-jonathan?'

'Here I am,' the white blond said smiling with his signature evil grin. 'thought you'd miss me.'

'No.' Clary replied, still stunned. 'You're dead.'

'Well I'm not.' Jonathan said, pouting his lip.

'I killed you!' Clary suddenly screamed her whole body aware of this ridiculous act. It was like all her senses came to live. She tried to shut the door in his face but he caught the door like it was some feather.

'No you didn't.' Jonathan said casually. By now he had entered Clary's hallway and shut the door behind him. The neighbors didn't need to hear what was going to happen next. He had waited for this moment for about a year. He had to savor each second of it.

'Let me explain.' He said to Clary who was sitting in a corner in total shock. Jonathan looked at the redhead in awe, she even looked hot when she was frightened. Actually, the fact that he scared her to death made his blood go south.

He took a seat on her small couch, which was put together with all kinds of fabric. She was so talented, it made him a proud brother.

'Clary, come sit next to me.' He said, still calm.

The frightened redhead looked at him, her green eyes full of fear.

'I won't hurt you.' Jonathan said, kind of bored.

Clary got up and sat next to her brother. She was obviously dreaming this. Worrying too much about Jonathan's death had made her insane. This couldn't be true.

'Why are you here?' the redhead managed to say.

'You'd like to hear why I'm here rather than how? ' he shrugged 'I got here with the train.'

At another moment this would be funny, but she couldn't force herself to smile now. Clary was too confused.

'Would you let me explain this to you?' Jonathan asked. He put his arms around the frightened redhead. He rested his head on her head, going with his right hand trough her curls.

Clary nodded, not able to explain this horrible situation to herself. Jonathan pulled her on his lap and looked her in the eye.

'I was never dead, 'Jonathan said. 'when you pierced through my heart with Heosphoros you sent my soul back to Hell. The only thing that was left of me was the brother you'd like to have. I thought I was doomed in Hell, but my mother saved me.' When he said 'mother' there was a strange edge in his voice.

'Jocelyn?'

He rolled his eyes. 'Lilith.'

Clary gasped, not sure what to say. 'She's alive, too?'

'Yeah. Look, it doesn't actually matter how I exactly got here. I'm alive. I was never dead. Lilith saved my ass and now I have more power than ever. I can even control your mind if I want to. Magnus is not even a competition, not that he ever was.'

'B-but'

'I'm staying here for a while. Where's the Angel boy though?'

Clary cleared her throat, looking him straight in the eye. 'Jace,' she said firmly, 'is in the army. He comes home next month. And I won't allow you to stay here.' She almost spat her last sentence in his face.

'I want you to break up with him.' He said it so casually, Clary was convinced that her brother was only put to life to destroy.

'Let me guess: spending your time in Hell made you think about how much you want me.'

Jonathan grinned. 'Correct.'

'I hate to break the news but,' Clary stood firm on her legs, not wanting to let her brother know she was actually scared as fuck. 'Only Jace can fuck me senseless.' Her language made her proud for some reason, knowing that her brother wouldn't expect such a thing from her.

Jonathan looked her straight in her eye, his fathomless eyes made her shiver. Then he also stood up, towering above her because he was a lot taller than her. In a split second he knocked her to the ground and everything went black.

When the redhead woke up a dull ache from the left of her head made her kind of nauseous. Her hands and feet were tied to her bed, making her lie in a X. The ropes were cutting in her flesh. Did Jonathan bring these with them? She couldn't remember having ropes in her apartment. It took like forever for Jonathan to enter the room. He was only dressed in sweatpants, revealing his pale but muscular chest.

'Did you sleep well, little sister?' he said, arrogance in his voice.

Clary shot him a deadly look. How dare he?

'Whatever you have in mind, please don't do it.' She begged, hating herself for sounding so desperate.

'But I have such fun plans!' he said, pouting his lower lip. He walked towards her and took a small knife out of his pocket.

Clary's eyes filled with fear.

'Jonathan don't!' she yelled. Her face turned red immediately.

The white blond only smiled and started cutting her jeans. Clary struggled a lot but he shot her one look and she know I'd be wiser to give in. Fuck knows what Jonathan had in mind, the knife in his hand scared her. He cut her jeans to pieces and threw it away across the room. Her shirt and underwear following. Clary started crying, she felt so embarrassed. She didn't want to be naked in front of her brother. Jonathan started touching her. First he started kissing her belly. Clary couldn't help but her sobs were getting louder. Again Jonathan shot her a look, and she tried to keep quiet. When he was getting bored of admiring her flat muscular but soft belly, his attention went to her boobs. He started sucking at her nipples, making them harder against Clary's will. While he was playing with her boobs he was stroking himself through his sweatpants. Clary cried soundlessly. Not wanting to know what was happen next.

'We're gonna have fun Clary, please relax.' Jonathan whispered in her ear.

In one movement he threw his sweatpants across the room. He wasn't even wearing underwear, so his huge manhood was exposed. Clary couldn't help but stare. Somehow, his manhood caught her attention, in a good way. She was actually curious about his sex skills. This made her hate herself even more.

'Like what you see?' Jonathan said, smiling devilish.

Clary didn't reply. He didn't need to know that she'd love to feel his huge friend in her. Shame already made her feel like the scum of the earth.

Jonathan plunged into her and Clary screamed out. At first it was like he was tearing her apart, she felt like she wouldn't survive it. But soon waves of pleasure took the pain away. She caught herself moaning and Jonathan seemed to like it, since he was grunting like crazy. When he reached his point, he collapsed on Clary. Making her wish it was over, so she could lock herself in her room and hate herself for liking it.

Still looking her in the eye Jonathan took his knife. Burning pain shot through her veins, making her cry out.

Jonathan was carving a word in her belly. The pain was getting too much, Jonathan was cutting too deep. It felt like she was going to pass out soon.

'Hush sister, I'm only claiming you.' He said, his gaze focused on her belly.

'How?' she said, her voice sounding hoarse.

'By carving in your belly that you're mine: Jonathan's.'


End file.
